Pan meets Soval
by Soval
Summary: Pan goes to one of Bra's parties, and meets this great guy...or is he?
1. The Party

(AN- Remember, in this story, Pan is about 17 so don't kill me cause you  
  
think she's still 8 LOL.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bah, I'm bored" grumbled Pan. The only reason she had come to Bra's stupid  
  
party was because her mom made her go. She totally failed to realize, even  
  
though they were about the same age, Bra and herself didn't hang out with the  
  
same crowd. All Bra's friends were preppy and snooty looking upperclassmen.  
  
Pan herself had only just started highschool, and her mom thought it would be a  
  
good chance to meet new people. So far, she was still sitting in the same seat  
  
she began in. As a slow song came on, she felt herself dozing off as everyone  
  
else danced.  
  
  
  
"Oi, you ain't gonna sleep as I ask ya ta dance are ya?" Pan started  
  
awake at the new voice. "Wha..?" she grumbled. "I was standin der, bout ta  
  
leave, when I noticed you haven't moved from tat one spot all night. Care to get  
  
up and dance?" said the stranger, holding out his hand. "Uh, sure!" Pan said,  
  
hopping up from her seat, grabbing the stranger's hand, letting him lead her to  
  
the floor. "Wow," she thought "he's really cute..dark hair with blonde in front,  
  
muscular build, tall, he's got it all!"  
  
  
  
  
  
No sooner had they gotten to the dance floor, the song ended, and a faster  
  
paced one began. "Ummm," said Pan "I'm gonna go sit back down now". She  
  
started walking back to her seat when she felt him grab her arm. "Oi, you can  
  
dance ta this song, I'm sure of it. You just gotta let da music pull ya in, and do  
  
what ya feel." As they danced together, she began to feel what he meant. "Oh  
  
my God" Pan thought "I can't belive how good of a dancer this guy is." Other  
  
couples even stopped dancing to watch the guy she was dancing with! She didn't  
  
exactly know what to do, but she tried to mimic his motions, while making them  
  
look feminine. "Oi! There a go! Just keep dat up!" he shouted as encouragement.  
  
They danced all night like that, and Pan forgot that she didn't know what his  
  
name was.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the party was over, Pan was too tired to fly and when he asked her if  
  
she needed a ride, she jumped at the opportunity. "Oi, I forgot, ma name is  
  
Soval" he said, walking towards his black car. "My name is Pan, and uh..I live a  
  
good ways away from here." she said. "Oh well, I got good gas milage" said  
  
Soval with a wink.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm ending the first chapter there. Sorry if you don't like. Plz review! 


	2. Oy!

"Where is that girl?" Gohan said impatiently, looking at his watch. It was past midnight, and Pan STILL hadn't called or contacted him in anyway. "You just need to calm down hun, she's fine" said Videl, crashed up on the couch. "I know her is, but..she's my little girl, and it's past midnight! Bulma told me that the party ended at 11:00pm! I mean, we live only about a 30 minute fly from there!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soval looked over to Pan's sleeping form. 'Wow," he thought 'she really is some kind of beautiful...bah! Stop it, not falling for anyone!' Pan awoke the sound of someone being slapped, and saw Soval nursing his jaw. "Whoa! What happened? Did I slap you in my sleep or something?" "Nah, I just hit meself cause I was thinkin crazy stuff." Soval said, turning a deep red. "Well," said Pan "we're about another 10 minutes from my house, sorry I fell asleep" "No problem babe, ya gave me a street address. I can find your house with or without ya awake now." Soval said, winking at her. "So! What kinda music ya into? I gots all kinds!" he said as he handed her a CD case. Pan picked out a CD by a guy named Klaxis, hoping she had picked a good one. She was suprised to hear the same kind of music they had been dancing to all night.   
  
  
  
As Soval's black car pulling into the Son House driveway, Gohan rushed out to see who it was. He was suprised to see a young man helping his daughter out of the car. "Hi daddy! You waited up for me?" she said innocently. Just as Gohan was about to tear into his daughter for being so late, the young man started to speak. "Oy, ma bad. It was ma fault that she was so late. She seemed so tired, and didn't have a ride home...I drove so as not to endanger her...or miss your house" he said, turning red around the ears. "Well, thank you for being so careful with my Pan, I'm Gohan, her father." Gohan said, sticking out his hand. "Pleasure sir, ma name is Soval. I'm new to the area." said Soval, taking Gohan's hand. Gohan tried to squeeze as hard as he could, but this kid seemed to have enough strength to keep Gohan from breaking his hand...although the kids arm was starting to shake.   
  
"DADDY! STOP IT!" yelled Pan when she say Soval's arm start to shake. Gohan instantly released Soval's hand, grinning, hoping to see a look of pain on Soval's face. He was quite shocked to see Soval grinning as welll. "Oy," Soval said "ya got a good handshake, you good at martial arts?" Gohan nodded his head "Oy! Then we'll have ta have a little sparrin match sometime." Soval said, flexing his muscles. "Well anyways, g'night Pan." Soval said as he grabbed Pan and kissed her really quick. "HEY!" Gohan said, reaching out for Soval's jacket, but he was already in his car. Gohan would have gone after him, but Pan was holding him back, telling him it was OK, she was fine. Gohan spat on the ground as he watched Soval's car drive off and walking into the house. Videl, who was watching out the window, chuckled lightly, remembering her teen days...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK! Chapter 2 is FINALLY HERE! YAY! Gomen for not coming out with it faster, I was tryin to get some of the action down into text and look right. Oh well, like it or not, thanks for reading. Chapter 3, Tempers come out! Coming soon!   
  
Soval Zodiak. 


End file.
